abby & maxim's day out
by AliceKirklandGal
Summary: abby is sick and tired fo maxim chasing her around begging him to marry her! so she finally tells him he needs to ask her on a date, and that is exactly what he does. this is the details of that date! ONE-SHOT! one-shot for my good friend natalia! ok, this is a nyotalia fict so dont get mad if they "arent right" rated k for violence! NO FLAMES!


Hiya guys! It has been forever since I've updated or, ya know… one of my diserving readers her one-shot… o.o excpecially since she's Belarus… anyways natalia this is for you! oh yea, this will be a genderbend belarusxrussia fict (in which belarus is male, and Russia is female) DON'T OWN HETALIA!

Belarus stalked his prey in the bushes. He watched his older sister walk out of the meeting building and down the street to her favorite bar. Belarus followed closely after sneakily making sure that Abby** (who likes the name I gave Russia? Thankfully this was from a cosplay my friend and I do w)** didn't find out he was there. Abby walked into the bar and Belarus watched and waited until Abby dispatched the annoying people in the bar. He always admired his sister for her fighting spirit. Or you could say that it is a bit more on the murderess side, but he liked that in his big sister. Abby sat at the bar and the bartender gave Abby a bottle of Smirnoff vodka. "you know, I'll never get used to that," the Russian bartender said.

"it's to much fun to watch?" Abby suggested.

"da!" the bartender said. the two laughed and Abby went to her drinking. Maxim walked in the door.

"hello big sister," maxim said. he never found Abby more attractive then when she was scared, thankfully maxim was the only person to ever make her scared.

"EEEEIIIIIK! GOAWAY, GOAWAY, GOAWAY!" she shouted going into the kitchen running away. maxim ran after her ecpescially determined.

"MARRY MEEEEEEEEEE!" maxim shouted.

Eventually maxim lost Abby as he usually would and maxim started to head back to the meeting building. He found Abby and the chase started back up. Maxim had chased Abby from the meeting building, through the park, around the river, they both got distracted by a clowder **(this is actually the word, I looked it up)** of cute kittens then went back to playing cat and mouse, for the first time Abby feeling like a tiny mouse. Eventually Abby tired out in the park and sat down at a bench trying to catch her breath. Maxim stopped in front of the bench. "big sister why do you keep running!?" he asked.

"why do you keep chasing maxim?" Abby asked.

"because I want to marry you," maxim said.

"I think you are skipping ahead a bit maxim," Abby said. she took out a bag of crumbs and a flock of pigions gathered around her.

"what do you mean?" maxim asked whaping a few pigions away.

"you want to get married straight away, but I want to get to know the person I'm dating, fall in love," Abby said dropping some crumbs. "then I want him to propose in a restraunt with a ring, I don't want to be chased around for all eternity," Abby said looking at her brother. Maxim hadn't thought of any of this! These were all great ideas! Maxim sat down and watched Abby feed the pigions.

"w-well, Abby will you go out on a date with me tomorrow?" maxim asked taking Abby's hands and looking into her eyes. Abby looked surprised.

"m-maxim, that's a bit to the point," Abby said.

"please? Just give me a chance to do all of this for you? I want to be the best for you!" maxim begged. Abby looked surprised and sighed looking off to the side.

"alright I suppose so," she said.

"yes! I'll pick you up around eight!" he said running off. Abby sighed. What had she gotten herself into?

Abby awoke at eight o' clock in the morning to banging on her front door and the doorbell ringing inseciantly like that one time America asked her out. **(of corse that would NEVER work out) **Abby answered the door and was shocked to see maxim holding a sunflower up to Abby. She took it. "what happened to eight o'clock?" Abby asked confused.

"am I late? Early?" maxim asked checking his watch.

"it's eight in the morning," Abby said.

"oh good," maxim said letting out a sigh of relief.

"I thought you meant in the evening!" Abby said.

"oh no! I'm sorry I didn't specify, but this is the right time!" maxim said. he walked in after Abby moved out of his way.

"why eight in the morning?" Abby asked going to the kitchen to put the sunflower in something.

"because I wanted to use all possible time I had," maxim said.

"you came up with that in two seconds?" Abby asked.

"da," maxim said.

"alright let me get dressed," Abby said going up her stairs. Maxim trailed after her and Abby turned and pointed down the stairs. "wait down here, I can dress myself," she said. maxim walked down the stairs like a hurt puppy.

After a bit Russia came down with a navy cut jacket that was a tope colour and a pair of blue jeans. She went to the door and pulled on her longer coat and put on her scarf, she opened the door and they walked out into the white blanketed world.

"what do you have planned first?" Abby asked.

"I was thinking out to the market?" he asked. Abby looked a little bored of the idea. "cause some chaos then get some vodka!" maxim said with a smile on his face. Abby looked a bit more excited about the idea and she pulled out her snow shovel.

"lets go then!" she said grabbing maxims hand and started to drag him to the market.

They walked into the bar their coats covered in blood and they each went into a bathroom washing the blood off their hands and weapons. They came out and went to the bar and got their own vodkas. "great job slashing at that merchant! Cuased some great chaos!" Abby said with a smile.

"oh and you! beating in that coustomer's skull! That was great fun! Then that riot!" maxim jubiled.

"you were the one that cuased that! You started to walk towards the horrified witnesses!" Abby said with a smile.

"they didn't really panic until they saw you though!" maxim smiled back. Abby smiled then turned to her vodka awkwardly. Maxim looked at his watch then grabbed Abby's arm and gave her, her coat in a hurried manor.

"were are we going?" she asked.

"we're going to miss our flight!" maxim said.

"to where?!" she asked.

"AMERICA! Were going to America!" Abby asked.

"I have a HUGE surprise for you!" maxim said with a smile. He got to a cab then they started to drive.

After a few hours Abby started to look annoyed. "what kind of surprise is out in the middle of nowhere?" she asked.

"you'll see," maxim said.

"maxim, it's past midnight at home," Abby complained. "well we're spending the rest of the day here you can take a short nap? I can wake you when we get to our destination," maxim said. Abby sighed and laid her head tiredly on the window of the car that maxim had rented. He smiled. She was so cute when she was exhausted. He continued driving and after an hour or two maxim pulled over and woke Abby. "Abby were here," maxim said.

"fine more minutes da?" she asked.

"common! It's great!" maxim said. he opened his door and Abby sat up. He opened her door and Abby looked out behind maxim shocked to see the beautiful sunflowers. There were thousands! She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Maxim took her hand gently and helped her out of the car. He closed the door and he looked at her expectantly with a smile. "surprise!" he said.

"oh my god," Abby said. "maxim, they're beautiful!" Abby said. she looked around and put her hands over her mouth.

"I thought you might like that," maxim said with a huge smile. Abby walked up to the tall flowers pointing towards the west. She touched it gently afraid they would fall apart. Maxim grabbed a few and cut them down. "for you," he said. holding out the flowers to Abby.

"oh maxim, this is great!" Abby said.

"well, there is some sort of 'county fair' near by, do you want to soak up some culture while we're here?" maxim asked. Abby nodded. Maxim grabbed a blue ribbon and tied the sunflowers together tightly. They got in the car and they went to the county fair.

They got to the fair and it was already near sunset. They dove into the fun and games. After a while they got some food and sat at pickanick tables surrounding a dance floor. Huge hordes of couples were dancing in the middle quickly in circles, in what the singer called the 'two step'. **(I couldn't two step to save my life) **maxim saw Abby smiling and clapping to the beat. She looked as if she was American, maxim had bought her a cowboy hat, a pair of boots and some sort of flanal shirt. However, Abby had insisted on doing the same to maxim, he had a huge rimmed hat a pair of boots and a shirt that said "I'm a true cracker" with a cowboy decal below the words. Maxim got up offered his hand and Abby took the hand and the two started to two step with ease, having had watched everyone dance and memorized the steps. The song ended and everyone stopped and clapped for the band. "hey guys!" someone called out. Abby and maxim started to look around confused. They saw America dragging around an embaressed Alice. "I never would have thought I would have run into you guys here ever!" Alfred said.

"oh well, it wasn't exactly my idea," Abby said.

"well lets grab a bite, I'm sure after that two step we're all hungry!" Alfred said.

"Alfred maybe they have plans?" Alice asked.

"well I was planning on a restraunt but I didn't know which one's were around," maxim said thinking. Alice seemed to be the only one nervouse about the four of them eating together.

"Alice, we havnt spoken in a while! That's not how best friends act!" Abby said with a smile.

"I'm sorry Abby, I've been… busy," Alice said. Alfred took her hand.

"wow! You two are dating!" Abby said. she gave Alfred her creepy smile.

"u-uh yes," Alice said.

"hell yea we're dating! For at least a month now!" Alfred said with a huge smile.

"Alfred dear, tone it down just a bit?" Alice asked.

"oh yea, sorry ali," Alfred said. Alice facepalmed and Abby grabbed her arm and the two went out to the parking lot. Maxim and Alfred followed behind, maxim a bit uncomfortable and Alfred oblivious.

"maxim!" Abby yelled out. Maxim broke out into a run to see someone had grabbed her shovel and had another person pin her to the car. Alice was being dragged off and the men jumped into action almost instantly. Maxim pulled out his knife slit the throat of the person who had Abby's shovel and then stabbed the man, who had Abby pinned, violently in the back. Abby sat up and she was shaking a bit. Maxim looked her over.

"did they hurt you? are you alright?" he asked. Abby nodded and the two looked over to find Alice was clinging to Alfred in pure fear. Alfred held her and was comforting her softly. The two looked around to see the men who had grabbed Alice had their faces, literally, punched in.

"how about we go then?" Abby asked her voice shaking a bit. Alice let go of Alfred and stood up.

"are you ok?" Alfred asked. Alice nodded. "you sure?" he asked. Alice nodded.

"lets just go," Alice said. the girls got in the back and the men took the front seats. And they drove to a restraunt per Alfred's instructions, the three European nations shocked that he did not lead them to a McDonalds. They walked into longhorn steak house and they took a table. The girls sitting across from one another and the same for the boys.

"so how did you two decide to start dating?" Abby asked Alice.

"well, he sort of started to follow me around with that puppy dog look in his eye and asked me a million times if I would go on a date with him and the answer just sort of blurted out on it's own," Alice said.

"you just went out and said yes?" Abby asked.

"nope, she said get lost looser, but it wasn't until the 138th time I asked until she finally gave a sigh and said 'fine!'" Alfred said with a smile. "it took a while but it was worth it!" Alfred said.

"well, he does have some fun places to go," Alice said. the two took hands and Alice looked down blushing furiously and Alfred had a huge smile.

"actually I'm here with maxim on a date," Abby said. she looked at maxim a bit sheepishly. "we've had some fun," Abby said.

"wow!" Alice said shocked. "how did this start?" Alice asked.

"well yesterday I finally told maxim that he was going way to fast and that he should try asking me out on a date, he said eight and he was at my door the next morning with a sunflower in his hand," Abby said.

"wow! That's so sweet," Alice said.

"well yes, we caused chaos in the market until ten, we drank a bit, he forced me on a plane and then we drove god knows how long and he showed me a sea of sunflowers! They were beautiful Alice!" Abby said. the two girls sort of started a random girly conversation and the two men sat awkwardly.

"is it just me or were we cut out of the conversation?" Alfred asked.

"no we were," maxim said. he didn't know what to do… this was his first date ever… let alone first double date. They each got their orders and the two girls stopped their conversation and they became silent as they took the first bite.

"so? what do you guys think?" Alfred asked.

"this is great!" Alice said.

"it is truly delicious," Abby said. maxim was as silent as ever. Alfred smiled his huge smile.

"yea!" Alfred cheered.

"the beef is bad by the time it gets to Moscow so it sucks," Abby said.

"da," maxim said.

"I agree, and I live closer to Alfred then you two, but it is completely true," Alice said.

"really? Aged beef is way better then day old beef," Alfred said.

"well maybe you are letting it age then shipping it Alfred," Alice said.

"that wouldn't be smart," Abby said.

"da," maxim said.

"hmmmm, food for thought," Alfred said to himself. The four finished their meal and they went for a walk in the park in the middle of the little town.

"were leaving, we had fun," Alice said hugging Abby making maxim a bit jelous.

"well thanks for joining us," Alfred said. the two men shook hands and Alfred started to wait for Alice.

"well I'll try to call more," Alice said.

"I'll be waiting," Abby said. the English speaking countries left and maxim walked with Abby close to him. He had an arm around Abby and they wandered around until they got to a bench. "today was great," Abby said. "I'm glad I said yes to your date proposal," she said.

"I'm happy you gave me a chance," maxim said. he was smiling.

"lets go to a coffee shop, I'm getting tired," Abby said.

"alright," maxim said. "whatever you want," he said with a smile. Maxim took Abby to the nearest coffee shop and they got a couple of black coffee's and maxim put a bit ov vodka in Abby's and then a bit in his.

"aw! You remembered exactly how I like it!" Abby said with a smile.

"how could I forget! Vodka is your favorite!" maxim said with a smile. They sat out in the patio and they sat there talking to each other for an hour. "Abby, as long as I've lived, you've been there for me," maxim said. Abby looked a bit confused. "I love you as a sister, but I've always loved you more then that, you defended me and kept me warm when I was little and I want to do the same for you," he said. he got down on one knee and pulled out a box. "not I'm going to ask you the right way this time, Abby Briganski, will you marry me?" maxim asked. Abby looked at the diamond ring in shock and looked at maxim. She covered her mouth and tears pooled in her eyes. she nodded and the people around them cheered. Maxim hugged Abby and kissed the top of her head. He was relived, he finally got a yes!

_**Well how'd ya like them apples! "becoming one" in my eyes means marridge! Dude, this was awesome! I'd say its one of my best yet! Though I'm betting maxim was a bit out of character, BUT IT WORKS! In my mind also, I think England and Russia would be best friends, don't worry theres a fict for that! It just hasn't been written yet! Anyway this is maybe the longest fict I've ever written! I find I like Belarus x Russia better with Russia as a girl and Belarus as a boy because it fits there personality together best! I don't know… maybe I might write a wedding one- shot for these two… it sounds like a good plan! Hope you like natalia!**_


End file.
